


Addio al celibato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Matrimonio saltato [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ichigo fa festeggiare a Kuno, il suo migliore amico, il suo addio al celibato, ma in modo non convenzionale.





	Addio al celibato

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il 10° P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Originale, M/M, A sta per sposarsi, B è il suo migliore amico e testimone di nozze: finiscono assieme la notte dell'addio al celibato.

Addio al celibato  
  
  


“Perciò ti sposi davvero” disse Ichigo, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli rossi.

“Così pare. Con Ines la cosa è stata seria dall’inizio” rispose l’altro ragazzo, accomodato al suo fianco nel divano coperto da un copridivano candido, decorato da roselline rosa.

“Semplicemente mi sembra strano Kuno, ma sono felice per te” gli disse gentilmente Ichigo, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Kuno accavallò le gambe e appoggiò la testa contro il morbido schienale.

“Vedi di non dimenticarti l’anello” lo ammonì.

Ichigo estrasse una sigaretta e l’accese con il suo accendino di metallo, decorato dal disegno del teschio di un gattino.

“Puoi fidarti di me. Sia per il divertimento durante questo addio al celibato, sia per il mio ruolo da testimone di nozze domani” lo rassicurò.

Kuno si alzò in piedi e vagò nella stanza, osservò le finestre coperte in parte dalle tende rosse legate da dei lacci decorati con dei ragnetti neri.

Si avvicinò alla scrivania e rabbrividì, vedendo una matita conficcata dentro l’occhio di una testa di bambola che fungeva da temperamatite, la cui pelle rosea era macchiata di finte macchie di sangue.

“Non so proprio come ci possa divertire a casa tua. Hai sempre avuto una fissazione per l’orrido” borbottò. Giocherellò con una delle proprie ciocche bionde.

“Tanto per cominciare, potremmo andare in cucina. Ho fatto un piccolo buffet sul tavolo, con tutte le schifezze che abbiamo sempre amato mangiare”. Propose Ichigo, lasciò cadere a terra la sigaretta e la pestò sotto la scarpa.

“Conoscendoti, saresti capace di farmi mangiare abbastanza da non farmi entrare nell’abito domani” ribatté Kuno. Si grattò sopra la guancia e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Dimmi piuttosto che non hai avuto idee strane per la serata. Ti ho espressamente chiesto niente spogliarelliste” gli ricordò.

Ichigo gli fece un occhiolino.

“Rasserenati. Ho solo intenzione di divertirci come facevano quando gli esami andavano bene. Cibo spazzatura fino a scoppiare e un film trash in televisione” gli propose.

Kuno si strinse la fascetta rossa che portava legata alla fronte e gli fece un ok con l’altra mano.

“Approvo questa serata” disse.

Ichigo ticchettò con i piedi nudi per terra e si alzò in piedi. Raggiunse la televisione e l’accese, alzò il volume, cambiò telecomando e fece partire il dvd.

“È vero che sei riuscito a diventare supplente di ginnastica?” chiese.

Kuno raggiunse nuovamente il divano e si accomodò.

“Come sportivo non riuscivo a sfondare e mi serviva un posto fisso, queste supplenze saranno annuali ed è la cosa che ci va più vicino. Come mai questo copri-poltrona è così lontano dal tuo stile? Hai un animo romantico segreto?” domandò.

“Me lo ha regalato mia madre e lo sto usando finché il mio è in lavanderia. Il film horror che ho scelto parla di una serie di insetti giganti che, per annientare la razza umana, s’infiltrano tra noi tramutati in clown” rispose Ichigo.

Kuno scoppiò a ridere.

“Già mi piace” ammise.

*************

“Mi aspettavo durasse di più” si lamentò Ichigo, affondato nella poltrona, con le mani nelle tasche della giacca della tuta verde che indossava. Fece strofinare le gambe tra loro.

Kuno sbadigliò, gli occhi arrossati.

“Mi raccomando domani. Sii gentile con Ines” ricordò al migliore amico.

Ichigo sbuffò, spegnendo il televisore.

“Devo fare da testimone di nozze a te, non da testimonial per l’UNICEF. Non c’è bisogno…” si lamentò.

Kuno lo raggiunse con un colpetto alla testa.

“È la mia futura moglie” gli ricordò.

“Quindi devo proprio?” chiese Ichigo, sbuffando più forte.

Kuno annuì.

“Se non vuoi che ti prenda a pugni. Si può sapere cosa non ti piace di lei? È la donna perfetta” ribatté.

“Troppo sottomessa” borbottò Ichigo.

“Gentile” ribatté l’altro.

Ichigo si schiarì la gola. Si alzò in piedi, posò il telecomando e si riaccomodò in poltrona.

“Ha gusti strani. Si veste come un’antica sacerdotessa, con kimoni, strani gioielli e ha quella gigantesca spilla a forma di spicchio di luna che non si toglie mai” elencò.

“Parla quello che ha delle falci appese sul letto” ribatté Kuno, roteando gli occhi.

“Non difendi così tanto le mie strane abitudini” brontolò Ichigo, dando un paio di manate al bracciolo del divano.

Kuno si massaggiò il mento e aggrottò la fronte.

“Se non sapessi che è impossibile direi che sei geloso” fece notare.

Ichigo avvampò e sulle sue guance si fecero più marcate le sue efelidi.

“Da quando ti sei fidanzato con lei, sei cambiato. Un tempo eri come una simpatica trottola impazzita, un condensato di allegria e umorismo. Adesso sei serio, preciso. Guardati! Con quei capelli perfettamente pettinati e nessuna macchia sui tuoi pantaloni bianchi” si lamentò, togliendo le mani dalle tasche e indicandolo con quella destra.

“Beh. Tu sei passato da un cupo ragazzo con manie oscure, a un lamentoso che si limita solo a collezionare oggetti macabri” borbottò Kuno. Sporse il labbro inferiore e sbuffò sonoramente dalle narici.

“Forse perché sono stufo di vederti buttare la tua vita dietro alle gonnelle” brontolò Ichigo, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Kuno lo spintonò con entrambe le mani, facendolo indietreggiare.

“Lei è diversa” disse duro.

“Perché?!” sbraitò Ichigo, la sua pelle rosa, leggermente aranciata, si fece più chiara.

“Perché può farmi dimenticare te!” gridò Kuno.

Ichigo sgranò gli occhi e impallidì ancor di più, il labbro inferiore gli tremò.

“C-come… scusa?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Meglio una gentile cameriera come Ines, che continuare ad aspettare che un lamentoso, noioso, snob, della buona società, si accorga che mi piace da anni. Ero stufo di vivere in un cliché deprimente e ridicolo” ringhiò Kuno.

“Tu mi piaci!” gridò Ichigo.

Kuno abbassò la testa, facendo ondeggiare le corte ciocche bionde.

“Sì, ma te ne sei accorto solo dopo che hai rischiato di perdermi. Lei almeno me lo ha sempre dimostrato” ribatté.

Ichigo lo afferrò per il viso, sollevandoglielo, e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga.

“C-che fai?” domandò Kuno, con voce tremante.

“Te lo dimostro” ribatté Ichigo, sfilò la giacchetta color beige del migliore amico e gli morse il collo, succhiò lasciandogli un segno rossastro. Si tolse la propria giacca, la maglia aderente grigia sottostante e rimase con il petto nudo. Si mise le mani dell’altro sulla pelle, lo baciò ripetutamente, arrossandoglieli le labbra.

Kuno ansimò, socchiudendo le labbra arrossate, i suoi occhi erano dilatati e le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. Si sfilò la propria maglietta nera, lasciandola cadere per terra insieme agli altri capi di vestiario.

Ichigo continuò a baciargli il petto, leccandogli la pelle rosea, lasciando una scia di saliva.

“Idiota, non puoi sempre ottenere ciò che vuoi alla fine” si lamentò Kuno.

Ichigo slacciò i pantaloni di tela dell’altro e glieli abbassò, lasciandogli scoperte le gambe sode. Le proprie iridi grigie brillarono di riflessi verde scuro, liberò l’altro anche dai boxer ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro con entrambe le mani. Sentiva il proprio bruciare, premendo contro la stoffa nera dei suoi boxer, dello stesso colore dei suoi pantaloncini inguinali.

Kuno gli afferrò il polso e, boccheggiando, con le gote arrossate, lo guardò in viso.

“Se devi farlo, sbrigati. Mi hai fatto aspettare troppo” ringhiò.

Il migliore amico annuì ed accelerò la velocità, Kuno si stese sul divano e l’altro gli si mise a gattoni di sopra, continuando a sfregare rapidamente le mani. 

Kuno alzò e abbassò il basso ventre, ansimando. Strinse gli occhi, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scendeva dal collo fino alla schiena.

Ichigo finì di spogliarsi, ansimando rumorosamente.  
“Resti una persona lenta” biascicò Kuno, ansimando.

Ichigo con una mano ricominciò ad accarezzargli il membro, con l’indice dell’altra, invece, lo penetrò. Fece sfuggire un gemito di piacere a Kuno e lo penetrò con due dita, finì di prepararlo e lo prese.

Kuno gridò e afferrò i fianchi di Ichigo con entrambe le mani, graffiandogli la pelle.

Ichigo ansimò sempre più rumorosamente, il battito cardiaco accelerato, penetrando l’altro con dei colpi secchi sempre più forti, invadendolo con il proprio membro ripetutamente.

“Più veloce… ti prego” lo supplicò Kuno.

Ichigo si piegò in avanti, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

“Beh, non puoi dire che non ti stai divertendo in questo addio al celibato” gli sussurrò. Si muoveva sempre più freneticamente, facendo gemere e gridare l’altro ripetutamente.

Il viso di Kuno era madido di sudore, i capelli biondi gli erano aderiti al viso tondeggiante; la bocca socchiusa, le labbra sporte, gli occhi socchiusi e le pupille dilatate.

< Finalmente! FINALMENTE! > pensò.

Ichigo arcuò completamente la schiena, premendogli contro con la fronte e, stringendo occhi e labbra venne.

“Ichi-go!” gridò Kuno, venendo a sua volta.

I muscoli di Ichigo si rilassarono e il giovane si abbandonò contro l’altro, Kuno lo strinse a sé, ansimando. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di regolare il respiro.

“Se domani ti sposi davvero con lei, dimenticandoti quello che abbiamo fatto, ti ammazzo” ringhiò Ichigo.

Kuno socchiuse un occhio.

“Allora posso rimanere direttamente qui, stanotte?” biascicò con voce strascicata.

“Meglio, così domani mattina controllerò di persona” ribatté Ichigo, stringendo l’altro a sé.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Eclipse; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfAuv32AA4s.


End file.
